The confrontation
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: A quiet time in the library is hard to come by and Hermione is about to find that out. Draco Malfoy gets a bit of shock in regards to seeing through the darkness that has been built around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characaters…**

**The Confrontation…**

Sitting in the library when the wind was blowing outside is one of Hermione's favourite things to do. Now, if you add in her favourite book, Romeo and Juliet, you could pretty much guarantee that she was in her own little world in her head.

Ron and Harry were outside on the Quidditch pitch, having a bit of practise before 'the big game' the following week. The sport never really entertained Hermione so she had declined watching them this time.

Whilst she was reading, nothing seemed to bother her. She could block out the outside world and settle for the amazing story that as going on in her head. She didn't even look up when someone knocked down a pile of thick, heavy books, causing a very loud thud on the floor.

The person that had knocked the books down was in fact, the amazing bouncing ferret. He ignored the books completely when he noticed the bushy haired witch. Even though he had to admit that her hair was no longer bushy, but smooth and wavy.

He smirked, walked forward with a grace no one should be capable of, and snatched the book away from Hermione. This made her jump and she stood up quickly.

"Give that back Malfoy!" She all but growled through clenched teeth. His smirk only deepened.

"Hmm… what you gonna do if I don't?" He said, his eyes blank but his voice dripping sarcasm.

Hermione shot him a glare, and as the saying goes… If looks could kill…

"Give it."

Draco shook his head, "You know what mudblood? I don't think I will." He looked at the cover and then stated flipping through the pages. "Romance? What, Weasel and Potter not enough?" He sneered.

He was shocked when Hermione barrelled into him, because of this shock, and the fact that he had clearly not been expecting it, she managed to shove him right into a bookshelf. She stood before him almost menacingly. And even though she was a lot shorter and lighter than Draco, she still looked terrifying.

"Look here Malfoy! I've put up with you for 7 years! Your snide remarks against Harry and Ron. Your cruelty. Guess what Malfoy! I am a mudblood! And I am proud of it because if I wasn't then I would probably be like you. A stuck up rich kid with far too much spare time! You make fun of me and my friends and I've had enough! Stop acting like a pompous prat and get a hobby! Annoying me and criticising me because of my birth rights and blood status just makes you a pathetic excuse of a man! So what if you were born into a pureblood family! Look at you know! People are scared of you and people worship you but in the end it's obviously not enough because you _still _come to me to piss me off!"

She took a breath.

"You have money. You have looks. You have what you would call, 'a high status' in society because of that but you are lacking something important! A conscience! If you had one of them then you would stop talking the minute you see me! You almost made me ashamed of what I am! But when you think about it, I'm a mudblood and you a pureblood but who comes out on top? Me. Oh and another thing…"

She got her wand, pointed it at her arm, muttered a spell and a cut appeared on her arm. The blood that followed was, shiny and red. She now spoke in a whisper.

"My blood is the same as yours. You are just too shallow to see that."

She spun around and left the library quickly. Draco stood in shock. That was completely unexpected. What had gotten into her? He gulped and looked at his hands. In them was her book. Romeo and Juliet.

He went and sat in the same spot that Hermione had before and started reading the muggle book.

A few hours past and Draco sat in the library, all alone. Thinking. Finishing the book he had come to realise something. Everything Hermione had said, was true. She had pointed out everything. He shook his head.

He got a quill and parchment and started writing. It was strange… but he thought he actually felt guilty. He stood up and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

He started knocking on the very disgruntled fat lady portrait and watched as it swung open, revealing the one person he wanted to see. She just glared.

He lifted his hand and gave the book to Hermione, "Page 13." He said, surprisingly soft before turning and stalking away.

She continued glaring and went back into the common room. She sat down on the sofa and turned to page 13 taking out a piece of folded up parchment in it. She unfolded it and started reading…

…_Hermione… Everything you said, is true. That much you knew already but because of my 'shallow mind' I didn't._

_I'm not going to make up excuses and I'm not going to apologize in this point in time. Malfoy's don't do that. You put things in perspective. I read your book. Muggle I know. But, we're not that different from the characters in the book, you and me. _

_Your blood, my blood, there are the same. In my head I knew this already. But my delusional beliefs thought otherwise. Not a Mudblood. Simply a muggle born witch striving to fit into the wizard world. You have put so much effort into proving yourself and I learnt that first hand in classes, third year with that punch, and again today._

_Meet me outside at the edge of the lake in an hour so I can formerly apologize. Please._

Hermione was surprised. Even more surprised when she decided she would go. This ought to be interesting...

**R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; not mine..**

**A walk…**

When the hour came, Hermione had passed through the front doors of Hogwarts and was slowly making her way to the lake. Unbeknownst to her, Draco was already there. Pacing.

He was waiting for her to show up. Waiting for what was bound to happen. A fight. He couldn't really say he enjoyed the fights but knew that if they were to disappear he would miss them.

He looked ahead and noticed the Gryffindor walking towards him. She had her head down and wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey Granger!" He called, _Great… now I can't back out, way to go!_

She lifted her head begrudgingly to look at Draco, the wind making her curls fly everywhere.

"Malfoy." She said, curt and quickly as she reached him.

"Let's take a walk," He said, gesturing with his arm as to where they would walk to. Hermione stayed silent as they began to walk.

They walked for a while, neither talking to the other, and each being in their own daydreams.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" She spoke first, hating the silence between them. She was used to it being filled with shouting and screaming, and if she were honest the fact that it was missing unnerved her a little.

He didn't turn to look at her but straight ahead. "Well, Granger. After thinking about what you said, or rather screamed, earlier I've been thinking." She scoffed and Draco chose to ignore this.

"I've been thinking that you were right. Although I cannot change what has been done, I am capable of changing the future. So I should apologise."

He turned to look at her now and as she looked back, she stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" He asked.

"Forgive what Malfoy? You never apologised." Hermione spoke, looking out at the lake. Draco's brow furrowed.

"Yes I did, just now." He commented. Hermione shook her head and looked back at him.

"No you didn't. You merely stated the fact that you _should _apologise. The word 'sorry' didn't cross your lips." She spoke matter-of-factly.

Draco pulled a face. "Fine then. I am sorry Granger for being a horrible person." He spoke as if it was against his will and was being forced to say them words.

"See, was that so hard?" She responded, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

Hermione rolled her eyes, typical Draco Malfoy. There was a new silence that reigned over them again. Neither bothered to speak this time round though.

Malfoy was inwardly cursing himself. _What came over me? Apologise? Malfoy's don't say sorry._

Hermione however had a completely different train of thought. She was thinking back to what he had written in the note. She turned to him.

"Hey Malfoy. What did you mean when you said me and you aren't too different from the characters in my book?" She asked, frowning slightly.

Draco shrugged, thinking for a moment. "Romeo and Juliet come from two completely different families, like us. They want to be together, not saying that we do but we might want a truce. But people keep getting in their way. In our way would be people like my father, Potter and Weasel." He explained, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Hermione nodded slowly. "So, in a way… You're my Romeo and I'm your Juliet?" She said quietly, realising just how weird and awkward that sounded.

Draco realised this too, "In theory. But don't take this as a confession of my underlying love for you or some crap. That is not what it is, so you will have to refrain yourself from jumping me because of my 'looks' as it will not be accepted."

Hermione looked outraged. "Excuse me? If it was a confession then I wouldn't want it. I will not jump you as I don't like you. And what looks Malfoy? A blast ended screwt has better looks than you." She shot back.

Draco just shook his head. He smirked and this caused to infuriate Hermione some more. "First off, I'm glad we're on the same page. Second, that's okay; I don't particularly like you either. And Thirdly, earlier today you said and I quote, 'you have money. You have looks' but if you're sure than why don't you go find a blast ended thingy majig to cuddle up to?" He said, all the while the smirk was in place.

Hermione glared intensely and he could tell that by that glare, to put it simply, Hermione Granger wasn't the least bit happy.

"You are such a pig!" She spat, turning away from him. Draco rolled his eyes and carried on walking, thinking to himself; _Draco Malfoy: 1 Hermione Granger: 0_

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling..**

**Blaise..**

Draco smirked and Hermione just wanted to leave. She wanted to punch Malfoy and leave, but she knew that if she were to punch him _again _it would only cause more trouble.

"Hey Granger," He said, looking at the angry witch.

"What?" She said, keeping her eyes, and her glare, trained ahead of her.

"Can I ask you something?" He wanted her to look at him, but when he caught sight of her glare, he suddenly thought otherwise.

"No."

"Well, I'm going to anyway. How come you hang around with Potter and Weasel all the time?" He asked, wanting to get rid of the silence but also wanting to annoy Hermione.

She finally looked at him again and her glare only seemed to become more prominent.

"Harry and Ron happen to be amazing friends. But I suppose you wouldn't know that because of your lack of friendship." She spat.

"I have friends." He informed her; this made her snort in a very unladylike fashion.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" She asked, smirking.

"Blaise Zabini." He spoke, wondering where she was going with this.

"Oh, of course. Are you sure he's not just another body guard that daddy got for you?" She said sarcastically.

Draco's eyes darkened and his hands balled into fists. No he wasn't going to hit her, no matter what she would say or do; Malfoy's do not hit women.

"Listen Granger. You don't know anything about my life or my father so stay out of it!" He growled menacingly.

"Whatever Malfoy. You brought it up. May I leave now?" She said; it wasn't really a question that required an answer because it was obvious she was going to leave no matter what.

"Gladly."

Hermione glared once more before turning around and stalking off. Malfoy let out a breath and looked at her. She always seemed to get to him and it annoyed him to no end.

"So much for truce." He mumbled to himself before continuing his walk alone.

Hermione stormed through the main doors of Hogwarts and thought about going back to the library before changing her mind and going towards the dungeons.

She past several Slytherin's who just sneered at her and carried on walking. She didn't really know what had gotten into her but she was determined to find out why Malfoy was so unpredictable when it came to his family life.

Her feet took her to the Slytherin common room and before her Gryffindor courage left her she started knocking on the door loudly. Waiting for someone to open it.

When it finally opened the person that had opened it wasn't in the slightest bit happy to see her.

"What do you want Mudblood? We don't want scum here." Sneered the witch.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Pugface. Where's Zabini?" She said, her glare returning.

Pansy glared back before turning her head.

"Blaise! Get over here!" There were a few grumbles but soon enough, Blaise Zabini appeared behind a very annoyed looking Pansy. Unlike her though, he didn't look at Hermione with a glare, merely confusion.

"Granger?"

"Observant aren't you?" She said, looking past Pansy.

Blaise smirked and stepped out of the common room.

"Can I talk to you? Preferably without a pug listening in?" She said, looking over his shoulder at Pansy.

Blaise barked a laugh and nodded, "We'll go to the library. Bye Pansy."

With that he turned and started walking to the library, Hermione smirked at Pansy and waved 'goodbye' to her just to be annoying. It worked, as Pansy slammed the door shut, causing echoes to bounce of the stone walls.

"I take it you don't like Pansy?" Blaise half asked, half guessed. Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"That's a bit of an understatement."

Blaise laughed again, "So, what is it you require from me?" He asked. Wondering what the brains of the 'Golden Trio' would want with him, a Slytherin no less.

"Actually, I was wondering… Do you think you could tell me what happened to Malfoy in the war?" She said, looking at him closely.

Blaise stopped and turned to her, "Why do you want to know?"

Hermione stopped as well, "Because, whenever we fight, if I say the slightest thing about the war or his father, then he just, I don't know, just blows up, for the lack of a better phrase," She said, a slight frown creasing her forehead as she spoke.

Blaise nodded, and resumed walking, when they both reached the library he sat down near the back and waited for Hermione to do the same. When she did, he looked at her.

"Draco doesn't really like talking about the war. So much happened to him. I'm not saying that not a lot happened to everyone else because I don't doubt that it did. But the thing is, everyone around here things that Draco's part in the war was so miniscule when in fact, even if he didn't participate that much in the actual fight, so much at home made up for it in a way."

Hermione thought for a moment. Thinking back to when she, Ron and Harry all got captured and took to Malfoy Manor. She remembered the look on his face when he saw them.

Blaise watched her for a minute. "I can't tell you a lot, because it isn't my place to tell."

Hermione nodded, "Well what can you tell me?"

**R&R it helps a lot **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling..**

**The chat and a bit of Swimming..**

Blaise thought for a moment, contemplating on what to tell her.

"Well, last year, Voldemort took up residency in Draco's home. His father, welcomed him like an old friend, I'm sure you know that they were trying to restore honour to their name?"

Hermione nodded and Blaise continued.

"Lucius thought that if he let Voldemort into his house he would be off the hook, but personally. He was delusional to think that. So Draco had to live in a house that was crawling with death eaters and Voldemort himself, along with everybody that was captured. Whatever anybody thinks, I will tell you this. He didn't want to be there, he didn't enjoy it."

"That's why he looked so scared when I was took there.." Hermione said, half to herself. Blaise nodded.

"Exactly. He had to be careful as to what he said and what he did. He had to block his thoughts and ideas and had to watch as numerous people were tortured and killed. His father only encouraged this. Draco believed everything his father told him, whether it be true or not and now that Voldemort is dead and everybody has a grudge against all his followers, Draco feels the need to stand up for himself and his father when someone says something against them, despite everything that he was told as a child." Blaise explained.

Hermione was silent, now she felt bad!

"Thanks Zabi-"

"The names Blaise." He spoke, interrupting her. He held out his hand and Hermione shook it.

"Thanks Blaise, that's cleared a lot of things up," She said gratefully. Blaise smiled.

"Anytime Granger,"

"The names Hermione," She said, mimicking him.

"Hermione," He corrected himself. They were both quiet for a minute, but not the uncomfortable silence that was between herself and Draco, but a strange, relaxing one.

"Anyway, I better be getting back to Pansy," Blaise said after a while, Hermione smirked, "Pugface," She coughed.

He laughed and stood up, turning around so he was facing her again he said, "You're not too bad _Hermione,_"

"You either _Blaise,_" They shared a smile before Blaise disappeared behind a book case.

Hermione stood up and walked out the library as well, coming face to face with Draco. He glared at her but after hearing everything from Blaise she didn't have the heart to glare back. She offered him a small smile before walking past him.

He stood there, confused for a moment before shaking his head proceeding to the library.

Hermione made her way to the common room and went inside. She plonked herself down on the sofa and picked up 'the quibbler' that was left on the small table in front of her.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

The next day was Sunday, and Hermione allowed herself to stay in bed a little longer than usual. She was rudely awoken by a screaming Ginny.

"Hermione! Wake up! We're all going to the lake skinny dipping!"

Hermione shot up and looked at the red head in bewilderment. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Your face! We're not really, we're going swimming and you're coming with us," She said, in between giggles.

"Ginny… Do I have to come?" Hermione whined, she loved swimming really but she just didn't have the energy.

"Yes you do, I've packed your stuff already. We're going at half past ten, so you have… an hour." And with that she left.

Hermione groaned this was going well.

Half past ten came and with it, came Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. The four of them made their way to the lake, all talking about something random, just enjoying being carefree. They made it to the lake and Harry, Ron and Ginny wasted no time in shedding their clothes, showing off their swim wear underneath, and leaping into the water.

It wasn't that cold, she had to admit, but Hermione wasn't too comfortable about the fact that she was near enough stripping, in front of anybody that happened to walk by.

"Come one Hermione, no one's looking!" Ginny called over to her. She even made Harry and Ron turned around to make sure. Hermione smiled and quickly shed her clothes as well.

She was wearing turquoise bikini that showed of her long legs and flat stomach. She quickly ran forward and cannon balled into the water.

She came up for air and laughed as she saw three very disgruntled people with their hair dripping wet from the splash that she had created.

Ron and Harry started a discussion about Quidditch and Ginny swam next to Hermione. They started talking about different boys and who like who.

Hermione said something about Blaise and Ginny stopped completely.

"What?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Blaise Zabini? From Slytherin?" She had to confirm it. Hermione nodded.

"I don't like him as in fancy him Ginny," She let out a sigh of relief, "But I was talking to him yesterday and he doesn't seem all that bad. And from what I can remember he wasn't one of the Slytherin's that always taunted us, he was just… I don't know, there."

Ginny nodded, "And he's not bad looking." She said.

"Ginny! How can you say that?" Hermione asked; why was Ginny always so blunt and casual about these things?

She shrugged, "Come on Hermione, you have to agree,"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I suppose he's not too bad looking…"

"Ah, Granger. I knew you liked me, I just knew it!" Ginny and Hermione turned around and their mouths dropped open.

Behind them stood Draco and Blaise, both were shirtless and by the looks of it, they were planning on going swimming as well.

**R&R I'm going away until Friday, starting tomorrow so I won't be able to update because of the lack of internet I will have, although I will continue writing whilst I'm away and update when I'm back **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K Rowling..**

**A swim and some sunbathing…**

Hermione quickly regained her composure and rolled her eyes, "In your dreams Malfoy," She said causally and then looked at Blaise, "Hey Blaise, you going swimming?"

Blaise smirked at Draco as he looked at him with a look of pure bewilderment on his face, he didn't get why Blaise was on a first name bases with the Gryffindor princess or why she would use sucha friendly tone when talking to his best mate.

"Yes Hermione, yes we are." Blaise said, just as friendly. Neither Harry nor Ron had noticed the two extra people and Ginny had stayed silent next to Hermione, although she didn't look like a goldfish out of water anymore.

"What? No Pugface?" She asked innocently, Blaise shook his head grinning and Draco snorted. Hermione looked at him strangely, snorting was something she had never heard Draco do before and to be quite honest, it was weird.

Blaise shook his head, "No Pugface, She's already engaged in something else," He said, "Now, you gonna make room for two gorgeous Slytherin's so we can jump in?" He asked her.

By this point Harry and Ron has noticed the two of them and were glaring. Neither liked Slytherin's, even after the war but knew they couldn't make a scene. Instead both said bye to Hermione and Ginny and left the lake, knowing that the two witches were perfectly capable of fighting of two measly Slytherin's if something called for it.

Draco smirked after their retreating forms and Blaise jumped into the lake, Draco following shortly after. Ginny looked at them, and then decided to speak, "What no hexes? Curses?" She asked.

Blaise shook his head again, "We're not all evil and we two happen to be very nice gentlemen," Now it was Hermione s turn to snort, very unladylike mind you, and as she did a look of fake hurt crossed both their faces.

"Well, I'm wounded Hermione, I thought we were friends," Blaise said, pouting. Rolling her eyes at him Hermione said, "We are Blaise, but you do make me laugh," she just had enough time to see his face before she took a breath and ducked under the water.

Ginny shook her head at her friend, when Hermione came up again, her soaking wet hair was dripping down her back and Ginny looked at her.

"I'm getting out to sunbathe," She told her before hauling herself out of the water, Blaise couldn't help but watch as she moved to lie down on the grass. Hermione turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging Blaise thought it best to splash Hermione, she just mock glared and the Slytherin boys watched as her eyes gained an evil glint. Hermione splashed a very disgruntled Draco, causing his hair to get very wet with the lake water, Blaise smirked and Hermione ducked under the water again.

She swam under the water towards Blaise and he wasn't paying any attention, she grabbed his legs and pulled him down under the water as well. He started moving his arms and legs about in shock and Hermione went up for air laughing, then she laughed even harder at the look on Draco's face. It seemed that watching his best friends suddenly disappear under the water had shocked him, just a tad.

Blaise came back up to the surface and he glared at Hermione, Ginny was laughing in the background and Blaise shifted his gaze to her, his eyes softening. Hermione looked at Draco and they shared a knowing look.

"Granger, you just ruined my hair," He stated, but for once, he wasn't acting hostile, but not necessarily friendly either, more like civil. Civil. Hermione could live with that. Hermione thought back to her conversation with Blaise.

Mock pouting she swam over to him, she looked up at him through her lashes, blinking them a few times. Draco looked down at her, intrigued as to what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I thought this look suited you better… after all… you have the looks don't you?" She whispered to him, she was stood quite close to him and now Draco was the one that looked like the fish out of water.

Blaise and Ginny were silently watching as this happened, both confused but interested.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione's finger on his lips stopped him, "Shh.. you don't have to say anything Draco…" She whispered, and then she dipped under the water and pulled him under like she had Blaise.

Under the water, Draco was flailing his arms about but Hermione looked at him, her hair was floating around her, giving her the aura of mystery. She smiled and waved before going up for air and swimming to the bank past Blaise.

Draco came up as well and watched Hermione, too got out of the water, she was bent over with laughter at the look Draco was giving her. She tried to stop laughing but at what Draco had next said she couldn't.

"That's not funny Granger, It takes me ages to get my hair perfect like it was,"

Blaise smirked and shook his head and Ginny was giggling into her hands. Hermione sat down on the bank with her legs dipping into the water, laughter still wracked through her body. Draco swam up to her and looked at her.

"We're meant to be having a truce Granger," He said, glaring. Hermione looked at him and stopped herself laughing she nodded her head.

"I am aware of that Malfoy, this is the truce. I'm having fun." She stated simply, smiling and then laying back on the grass, her legs still in the water. Draco looked at her and shook his head, _crazy witch._ He thought.

About half an hour later, all four of them were laying side by side on the grass, enjoying the sun and each hoping the weather would stay like it was. Ginny sat up and went rooting through her bag that she had brought with her.

"Hermione, put some sun cream on my back will ya?" She asked, handing Hermione the bottle, she was about to nod when Blaise cut in.

"Why don't I do it? I am next to you after all." He offered, or more like stated as he took the bottle off Hermione. She had to stop herself laughing and glanced at Draco to find he was smiling. Ginny however was just staring at Blaise.

"I..um… sure…" She stuttered, and then blushed as she realised this. Blaise smiled and put it on her back.

Hermione layed back down, her hand covering her mouth.

"They are too good together," Draco whispered to her, Hermione looked at him. He was shirtless with his swimming trunks on; he was wearing his dark sun glasses. Hermione nodded.

"Yep," She said simply. Then she did something she probably shouldn't have. She took Draco's sun glasses off of Draco's face and put them over her own eyes before looking at the sky. Draco sat up and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't know if she was looking at him or not so he said.

"Do you mind Granger? I kinda needed those."

Hermione just mumbled something incoherent. It was only when Blaise gave Draco the sun cream and said, "Dude, put some of this on Hermione's back, need to protect the ladies," That Hermione's eyes flew open. Although Draco couldn't see this.

Draco froze, was Blaise a complete idiot of did he just like acting? He turned to glare at his best mate and saw that he was smirking at him. _Okay, he enjoys it,_ Draco came to the conclusion and turned back to Hermione. She had taken his sunglasses off and was looking at him.

The strange thing was, neither of them declined the offer.

**Okay, so this is later than anticipated and I apologise for the wait it has just been hectic lately. Read&Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to J.K Rowling…**

**Hogsmeade..**

Over the next week both Hermione and Draco noticed that Blaise and Ginny seemed to be talking more and more to each other. And spending more time together. And as Hermione was nearly always with Ginny and Draco nearly always with Blaise, the two of them were obliged to hang around together.

It was awkward to say the least. After the sunbathing session Hermione had barely spoken to Draco, not that she did a lot before. But the idea that Ginny had just come up with was the thing that made her forget everything.

"What?" Hermione asked again, she wasn't going deaf was she?

Ginny sighed, "Me and Blaise wanted to know if you could come with us and Malfoy to Hogsmeade, so we can all hang out. And I am not repeating that again," She said, shooting Hermione a look.

"What about Harry and Ron? We can't just leave them." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Ron's going with Lavender and Harry with Cho," Ginny said, grinning, "There is no way you are getting out of this one. So the four of us are going Hogsmeade tomorrow. Great, I'll go let Blaise know." She said cheerfully before walking out of the common room before Hermione could argue. Hermione groaned out loud. Perfect.

So the next morning. Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Draco were all walking to Hogsmeade. Ginny and Blaise were talking to each other, completely at ease, but Hermione and Draco were walking next to each other and were silent.

Hermione wanted to hex Ginny, how had she agreed to this? It was so awkward. She glanced at Draco and by the look on his face he was thinking the same thing about Blaise.

They reach Hogsmeade and they all went to the three broomsticks. Ginny and Blaise sat next to each other in the little booth so that meant that Draco and Hermione had to sit opposite them. Next to each other.

A silence came and Ginny looked at Hermione, and Blaise at Draco. Hermione shifted awkwardly and then suggested that she go and get their drinks.

"I'll have butter beer," Ginny piped up, Blaise nodded in agreement as did Draco. So Hermione walked off up to the bar, Blaise, meanwhile, kicked Draco under the table.

"Ouch, dude what was that for?" He demanded, rubbing his shin.

"Go help Hermione." Blaise said. Draco looked at him incredulously.

"You have got to be kidding? She doesn't need my help and she sure as heck won't want it either." Draco stated, looking over to Hermione, where she leaning against the bar. She was wearing shorts, as it was a rather hot day, and a blue flow-y blouse.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Dude, stop drooling." Draco whipped his head around and glared.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth as he too got up and went over to Hermione. Ginny turned to Blaise and grinned.

When Draco reached Hermione she looked at him in confusion. "Er.. yeah?" She asked.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't mess the order up." Draco lied; he wouldn't admit that Blaise had made him come up here to stop him 'drooling'.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "And why would I mess it up?" She asked coldly.

Draco shrugged. "Because it's you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard." He said. Hermione glared at him and turned to face him properly.

"So you're saying that a mudblood like me can mess up three orders?" She asked, dangerously coldly. Draco, however, didn't pick up on it and just nodded.

Hermione's glare darkened. "Fine then get the drinks yourself. I'm going back to the castle." She spat, and then turned to leave the pub. Draco watched her and then thought, _Crap!_

He turned to Blaise and saw that he was glaring at him and shaking his head, pointing to the door. Draco sighed and made his way out of the door as well.

Looking around outside he could just make out Hermione in the distance. He shouted her but she didn't turn around. Instead he ran after her. He was getting closer to her and she turned around so that Draco had to stop suddenly.

He looked at her and got a glare in return. "What?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Look, I didn't mean that-" Hermione cut him off.

"Oh no, of course you didn't. Just came so naturally that it was an accident. Save it Malfoy! I'm fed up with this. With you! I thought _something _would have changed after last week but obviously not. You still see me as the scum on the bottom of your shoes. I've had to hang around with you all week because of Blaise and Ginny but you know what? They might be my friends but if I have to hang out with you in order to hang out with them, I'll take a rain check!"

She stared at him coldly and a single tear fell from her eye, "I hate this Malfoy. Knowing that there are still people like you who think so lowly of me. I never want to talk to you again." She said.

She was about to turn around and continue walking but a hand on her wrist stopped her, she was about to yell at Draco when a pair of lips crashed down on hers. She froze for a second before kissing back. Then it hit her. This was Draco MALFOY!

She pulled away and yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I hate you!" She spat before turning around and running in the direction of the castle. Draco stared after her. What had he done? He hadn't meant to! He turned around and saw Blaise and Ginny stood there, looks of surprise etched on their faces. _CRAP!_

"Dude! What was that!" Blaise demanded, the shock falling off his face and a glare settling in his eyes. Ginny glared at him to but her face was red to match her hair.

Draco lifted his head and brought it up to the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm not too sure… She wouldn't shut up and then she was gonna leave-"

"So you thought you would KISS her?" Ginny demanded, cutting him off. Draco nodded, albeit sheepishly. He looked at Blaise but had to look away; he turned back to the castle but couldn't see Hermione in the distance anymore. What had he done? They were starting to get along and now what? She hated him.

"Look dude, you have to talk to her, it'll only get worse if you leave it," Blaise said, shaking his head at his best friend. Draco sighed. He looked at his best mate once more before turning and walking in the direction in the castle. But he didn't intend on trying to speak to Hermione.

Blaise shook his head again and looked at Ginny, "Hopeless." He said, Ginny nodded.

"He can't see what's right in front of him. I just hope that he doesn't dig himself a bigger hole when he apologizes. Because I won't be the one helping him out." She said, watching as he walked away. She looked at Blaise and found him staring intently at her.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. "What?" She asked, moving her hand to her hair. Blaise reached out and stopped her by lightly holding her wrist.

"You said Draco couldn't see what's in front of him?" He said, more like a question that a statement. Ginny nodded.

"Why?" She asked, a small frown creasing her forehead.

"I don't think I have either," He said quietly. Leaning down slightly he kissed her on the forehead, causing her to blush.

**R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.. as much as I want to..**

…**.Another apology?**

Three days later and Draco hadn't apologized to Hermione. Once. In fact, they hadn't even spoken, whenever Blaise and Ginny hung out they made sure they had a valid excuse not to join them.

Ever since the kiss Hermione had been either in her room or in the library, staying quiet the whole time and only talking when she had to. She was sat in the hall at the Gryffindor table when Ginny came and plonked herself down next to her. She smiled at her friend and then at the boy beside her. Blaise had gone and sat at the Gryffindor table and was doing very well ignoring the glares that were being thrown his way.

"Hey 'Mione, we haven't hung out in ages.." Ginny complained, but smiling at her friend still. Hermione smiled back slightly.

"I know, but I've just been so busy, you know? With homework and stuff.." Hermione lied, truth was she had no homework and all she was doing was spending her time reading.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, you are spending tonight with us, after lessons we're all going to the lake again." She said, not leaving room for argument.

"When you say 'we' you mean..?"

"Blaise and I and you and Draco," Ginny said cheerily. Hermione shook her head.

"Then I'm not going." She stated, turning back to her plate. Ginny frowned and glanced at Blaise, he just shrugged in response.

"Why? I would have thought since Draco apologized you and he would be alright now," Ginny said, oblivious.

Hermione turned to look at her, "Apologized?" She said incredulously, "Draco Malfoy didn't apologize to me. Nor do I expect him to." She stated.

Ginny turned to Blaise and glared, not specifically at him but at the subject in general. "I'm gonna kill him." She said coldly.

Hermione looked at her in amusement, "Feel free," She said, turning back to her plate once more.

As if on cue, Draco walked through the hall doors, completely carefree, until he saw the looks Blaise and Ginny were giving him.

Blaise got up and walked over to his best mate, "Dude, we need to talk don't ya think?" He said, grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him out of the hall.

Ginny turned to Hermione smiling, "Blaise. You gotta love him," She said nonchalantly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, too which Ginny just shrugged.

The hall doors opened again and this time Harry and Ron walked in and over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and started eating, "Hey, Hermione, what we got first?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered instantly, "Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherin's,"

Harry and Ron groaned in unison, making Hermione smile. She had missed them lately, they had been tied up with Quidditch and last minute Homework, whereas Hermione had been tied up with hanging out with Ginny and Blaise, whilst trying to avoid Draco.

Meanwhile, Blaise was having a little 'chat' with Draco in the Slytherin common room.

"Why haven't you apologized to Hermione yet?!" He demanded, glaring at Draco.

"Because."

"Because what?"

Draco stood up angrily, "Because Blaise, she hates me! That isn't going to change with an apology! I kissed her for crying out loud!"

Blaise nodded, "I am very well aware that you happened to kiss Hermione. I was there. But it's a start by apologizing. Now I suggest you do it today, before we all hang out at the lake."

Draco looked at him, "Blaise, I can't. Something changed with that kiss, no I don't fancy her!" He added, seeing Blaise's look, "But, I don't know!"

"Dude, get a grip, apologize to Hermione and then have fun at the lake tonight." He said before walking out.

Draco groaned and turned and punch the closest wall to him, not hard enough to break any bones but hard enough to send a shock of pain through him.

He cursed out loud before following Blaise out of the common room. He took his time walking to the great hall, trying with all his might to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry Hermione I shouldn't- No. Hermione I want to apologize…- No, don't want the know it all to repeat everything she said before… eugh!" He mumbled under his breath the whole time.

When reaching the hall he took a breath before walking in quietly, trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

A few heads popped up from the conversations to see who it was, but other than that, he had succeeded.

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she started and turned around.

"Oi! Ferret! Get off her!" Ron shouted, glaring intently.

He ignored them and looked at Hermione, she was glaring as well. "Can I talk to you a moment Hermione? In private?" He asked.

Harry stood up shaking his head, "Uh uh Malfoy! You're not going anywhere with Hermione!" He stated firmly, Ginny looked at Blaise uneasily.

Draco shot a glare at Harry, "I do believe Potter, I was talking to your friend here, not you. So I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out!" He said, his voice laced with venom. He turned back to Hermione.

"You have two minutes." She said coldly, before standing up and walking out of the hall. Draco glared at both Harry and Ron before following her, leaving the two of them red faced with anger.

"Make it quick Malfoy, what do you want?" She said.

He gulped, he wasn't much of a Malfoy anymore.. how many times had he apologized to Hermione now?

"About what happened in Hogsmeade. I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood." He held up a hand to stop whatever Hermione was about to say, "No, hear me out. I know I shouldn't have called you that, no one should. It just came out because, it was the easier than explaining the real reason. And then… the kiss… I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what to do, you were gonna leave and not hear my explanation and it was the only thing I thought would stop you.."

He looked at Hermione afterwards, she was looking at him, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"I'm willing to forget about the kiss, provided you never touch me without my permission." He nodded, "What hurt though, is the petty name calling. It shouldn't but it does Malfoy. Because it's true. What reason was bad enough that you couldn't just tell me and not resort to name calling?" She asked, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I can't tell you, well I could. But. I need to keep what little dignity I have left," He tried a small smile to Hermione, seeing if she would smile back.

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes, "You have no dignity left." She commented. "Look, I don't want later to be awkward for Ginny or Blaise for that matter, so for their sakes let's get along."

He nodded, "Okay, for their sakes…"

She offered him a small smile, which he returned before going back into the hall, Draco let out a breath and walked out of the castle to get some air, not hungry anymore. It hadn't gone as bad as he thought, but it could certainly have gone better…

**R&R**


End file.
